College episode 3 12
by CLASSIXNICK
Summary: Dexter lost his memory Jimmy has a new inventon Tootie and Spongebob are going on a date


RECAP: Dexter paints Luigi's mustache pink from the lack of sleep he caused. Dexter falls asleep to cause fire. Timmy saves Dexter they are in being rushed to the hospital. Also I'll using these () to help you tell who story it is. This has a lot of stories in this episode. I hope you can keep up and enjoy!

(Dexter) "He is waking up!" Dexter hears his sister say waking up from his coma. "What happened?" Dexter asked in pain. "You don't remember what happened to you?" Dee Dee asks in a sort of wondering way. "Sorry I don't remember a thing." Dexter says wondering how did he get into the hospital. Dee Dee tells Dexter everything that happened about the fire and how Timmy came and saved him. Dexter asks in wonder, "Okay so who if Timmy?" Dee Dee gasps in shock and says, "You do not remember Timmy?" Dexter shakes his head no. Dee Dee asks in worry, "Do you know who I am?" Dexter says, "You are my mom right?" Dee Dee starts to tear up and says, "Dexter you lost your memory!" Dee Dee runs out of the room crying trying to tell a doctor about the lost of her brother's amazing memories. A few minutes later Dee Dee comes back and watches as the nurses push Dexter to get a brain scan.

(Timmy) "I feel funny," timmy says. "Good you finally woke up!" Jimmy says sitting in a chair on the side of him. "Can I go home?" Timmy asks. "Yeah come on let me help you up." Timmy and Jimmy sign a sheet for the release and go to Jimmy's red Lamborghini. Jimmy drives Timmy back home where a whole crowd is there cheering for him for saving their fellow student. Timmy and Jimmy try to dodge their fellow classmates to get to their dorm. After dodging a crowd they snuck into their dorm and locked the door. "Thanks for everything Jimmy," Timmy says. "It is nothing really what are friends for," Jimmy says calmly. "Jimmy I'll repay you back one day I promise." Timmy says in a certain voice. "Okay Timmy whatever you say," Jimmy says in a calm voice. "I'm tired I think I'll take a rest." Timmy says getting in his bed. "Okay Timmy I'll just be working on an invention." Jimmy says starting to walk into a closet. Jimmy opens a panel and types in a code. The floor starts to descend to an underground lab.

(Tootie) "Hey Spongebob," Tootie says in a sad way. Spongebob walks over to Tootie and kisses her on her cheek. "What's wrong baby?" Spongebob asks in wonder. "It is nothing just nothing." Tootie sighs and says. "Is it about that stupid Timmy kid being in the hospital?" Spongebob says starting to reach for Tootie butt. "He is not stupid!" Tootie says pushing Spongebob to the ground and looks away from him. Spongebob gets up and says, "It's Saturday come on lets go bowling or something that will make you better will you happier will it?" Tootie turns around slowly and says, "Yeah I guess it will make me a little better." Spongebob snickers a little and says, "come on lets go now." Tootie says, "One minute I got to go get my purse." Tootie runs to her dorm and gets her favorite purse. Tootie walks outside a few mintues later to see sponge bob waiting in his black Escalade truck. Tootie sit in the front and they drive off.

(Jimmy) "Now I just need five million watts of electricity to finish my experiment!" Jimmy says in joy. Jimmy goes to a spot where the underground wires where the school gets all of their electricity from. "Here goes nothing," Jimmy says while connects two wires to the school wires and a giants spark happens and electricity is now coming to the machine. "It's working it is really working!" Jimmy says in the enlightment of the charging of his invention. He pulls the wires off 10 minutes after when he first started with special gloves. Now to test it out. Jimmy presses the button and then all of the sudden it starts to turn on. "Yes yes come on keep going." It's data starts to load onto the computer to notify that is working properly and then it gets up and says, "Hi I am Martain!" "It works it really works!" Jimmy says in awe and wonder.

SORRY GUYS TO MESS WITH YOU I AM MAKING THIS INTO A 2 PART EPISODE :D. DO NOT WORRY IT WILL NOT TAKE AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE. I MIGHT STOP AFTER PART TWO FOR A WHILE TO GET BACK TO GRAVITY FALLS ACCIDENT TO DO EPISODE 2 THAT EVERYONE BEEN WAITING ON SO LONG. I'LL SEE YOU SOON! BYE!


End file.
